BMG
by atlan2007
Summary: Alternate humorous end to S8. With the magical community turned against them the Charmed Ones seek help elsewhere in one of the strangest crossovers ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Charmed characters are property of the WB. Any other **

**non original characters are the property of their respective owners. **

**I am making no profit from this story.**

**BMG part 1:"With another ultimate power of course!"**

**The Charmed Ones are hiding out in a cavern in the underworld. They are trying to find a way to vanquish the unexplainably powerful Billie and Christie. They are all tired and dirty and startled when Odin the elder orbs in. "Aha, this is the last place I would have looked but I've found you at last!"**

**"What do you want Odin?" The sad and weary Piper asks.**

**"To help you my dear." He replies which causes Piper to faint!**

**When her sisters revive her Piper looks up at Odin and says, "I thought I heard you say that you, an Elder was going to help for a change?!"**

**Smirking Odin replies, "Yes, but don't faint again, I'm serious!"**

**"How can you help?" Paige asks,**

**And Odin replies, "By using my elder powers to boost Phoebe's premonition power I think I can enable her to find out just how this Billie got so powerful and thus how to defeat her!"**

**So moments later with Odin channeling his power into Phoebe she clasped a lock of Billies and hair and saw the past. She got an image of Billie's pregnant mother clutching her stomach and having a miscarriage. Heard her plea of doing anything to save her baby. Felt something dark from beyond this world hear and answer her cry. Knew that the same darkness infused the embryonic Billie and gave her new life! Sensed that the evil from that thing spread to Christie after Billie's birth. Saw everything the dark entity had planned go terribly wrong when Billie's mother dropped her on her head! Realize that said drop had damaged the brain and scrambled the mind of the evil giving Billie dominance.**

**After relating this to her sisters she concluded, "But that's all changed now thanks to the Triad, Billie will become more evil each day and soon be the ultimate power!" With that Phoebe got another premonition and collapsed to her knees. She saw Billie grown to giant size with ram like horns growing from her head. She walked the cities of the Earth and turned them into graveyards! **

**After she told of this premonition as well, Paige wondered aloud, "How do we beat this monster,this ultimate power?"**

**At that Odin smiled and said, "With another ultimate power of course!"**

**BMG part 2:something huge came out of the jungle**

**"Since Billie's ultimate power is beyond anything in this dimension we'll need to search elsewhere for another power to overcome her." Odin said and continued, "In fact I fear that in time she may even drain the power of the Triad and add it to her own."**

**"So what can we do?" Piper asked and Odin replied without any of them noticing a demonic spy lurking nearby. As soon as Odin finished his explanation the spy went in search of the newly reincarnated Triad. Shortly thereafter the Triad contacted Christy and disguising themselves as Elders met the Jenkins in the underworld. They arrived at the Halliwell's lair just as Odin followed them through a dimensional portal! Acting quickly the Triad cast a tracer spell just before the portal closed. Two minutes later and the five began following their quarry across a multitude of dimensions!**

**For their search the Halliwells had enchanted 3 crystal pendants with secret spells provided by Odin to find a power capable of overcoming even Billie's full potential. After passing through uncounted dimensions they arrived on a tropical island. "where are we Odin?" Paige inquired.**

**"I can't say for sure," He replied "But as far as we have come we might have gone through a Ficreal nexus."**

**"Ficreal nexus?" Phoebe inquired and **

**Piper answered, ""It's a place where adventures of some people like us and other unusual beings pass through and are interpreted in other worlds as fiction. So on one side of the nexus unusual and exotic characters of other dimensions are fictional and the other side they are real and vice versa." everyone stared at her in surprise and she shrugged and added, "I do listen to what Leo says sometimes!" **

**Meanwhile as her group raced after the Halliwells Christy noticed that Billie was changing. Her skin turned red, her fingernails grew long black and pointy and something began growing from her head! 'She's growing horns? What's going on?' Christy telepathically questions the Triad and one replied, 'Apparently her power is manifesting itself more fully and showing it's true source. That is something that has always puzzled us. Where did one witch get such a vast amount of hidden power? Now we know, it came from outside our dimension. Traveling outside our dimension is allowing her to grow into her power much more rapidly!' Christy thought on this for a moment and then took Billie's hand and said, "We're in this together Billie, use your power to boost mine so I can help you defeat the Halliwells." Overwhelmed by the new power flowing into her Billie didn't reply but Christy felt the power flowing into her and thought, 'Perfect the Power of Three will no match for this Power of Two!'**

**Back on the island the sisters were consulting their crystal pendants. When they glowed bright blue they would have found the power they came looking for. That was when something huge came out of the jungle and whirling the Halliwells saw ... **

**BMG part 3:"Hey buddy, do I look like a blond to you?"**

**"A giant gorilla!" The sisters exclaimed as an impossibly large one emerged from the jungle. He was walking unsteadily and eating a handful of large red berries. "He has to be over 100' tall!" Phoebe said.**

**"He's like King Kong only bigger!" Piper said. At that Paige started to remember and thought 'Didn't Henry show me an old movie or two with a bigger King Kong from eating some sort of red berries? Like those?' And hearing his name Kong looked down on the one who had said it, leaned over and snatched Piper from the ground! 'Uh pretty!' He thought. Disoriented at being grabbed by Kong, Piper heard this in her mind but it didn't really register.**

**"Careful Piper," Paige yelled, "I just remembered those berries make Kong drunk!"**

**Piper rolled her eyes at this and checking her pendant saw that it was still dark. 'Not what we are looking for thank goodness!' She thought and then held out her long brown hair and said to Kong, "Hey buddy, do I look like a blond to you?"**

**At that Kong shoved the rest of the berries into his mouth, looked at Piper carefully and she heard him think, 'Not blonde,' At that Piper realized, "Hey, I've got some sort of telepathy with this monster," and Kong finished his thought, 'throw away!' causing Piper to finish her's, "and NOOOO!" She screamed as Kong casually tossed her over his shoulder and sent her flying over the island! As she flew through the air Piper thought, 'I hate giant drunken gorillas!' **


	2. parts 4,5 &6

**BMG part 4: could only watch as the monster came closer and closer... **

**Phoebe was running and Paige orbing after Piper when their pursuers arrived! Billie was now over 30' tall and still growing! Her horns now grew like a rams horns and crackled with dark lightning! She fired off a bolt at Paige just after she reappeared from a short orb. Trying to keep up with Piper, Paige didn't see it coming and was stunned by a near miss! Phoebe turned to see the source of the attack and paled when she saw the fiendish 5. With the demonic giant Billie, the smaller but also growing Christy reaching 25' tall and the Triad things looked grim. But Phoebe had an idea. Yelling at the top of her lungs she screamed, "HEY KONG LOOK, TWO BLONDES!!!" Kong turned from watching Paige and Phoebe who had run between his legs. Then he looked at the sinister sisters thought, 'Ooh blondes!' and lumbered forward to grab them! **

**"How did I miss noticing him?" Billie yelped as the amorous ape grabbed a Jenkins sister in each hand! To that one the Triad thought , 'Because you have the brains of a retarded chipmunk! And she lucked into ultimate power, grrr!'**

**Meanwhile Piper's involuntary flight started on a downward arc. Tumbling head over heels Piper thought she saw something below her. 'A net here?' She thought but realized, 'I had better try and blow up some air molecules and make a couple of small explosions or I am gonna miss it!' And so Boom! Boom! She did! The explosions propelled her sideways and got her out of the tumble so she landed flat on her back. The surface she landed on stretched and gave way with the impact. This greatly cushioned her fall but as she kept descending Piper thought, 'I hope I don't break through or get flung back in the air like off of a trampoline!' But it didn't break and when it snapped back after going down almost 20' Piper didn't get tossed off. Dizzy from the flight, fall and catch Piper closed her eyes and thought, 'Good thing I didn't get tossed off, it's almost like this net had a seat belt.' Then she tried to bring a hand to her face and discovered she could not! Her eyes snapping open she realized, 'This isn't a net, it's a giant spider web!' Then as her eyes focused she saw something huge coming towards her across the web and heard the monster think, 'Umm lunch!' **

**Unable to rise from the web Piper could only watch as the monster came closer and closer...**

**BMG part 5:"So, nobody's perfect!"**

**As the 25' tall spider approached Piper realized she, 'Only have one chance. Since my hands are stuck palm down on this web if I give it all I've got then, ' BOOOM!!! Piper blasted the web from beneath her! Falling again she desperately grabbed for and caught a single strand of webbing! It had enough elasticity to stretch almost to the ground breaking Piper's fall! Looking up she saw the web tearing from the hole she had made and the spider's weight. So she quickly blasted her hands free of the strand of webbing and took off running! As she ran Piper thought, 'I had better get out of here. That spider is going to be mad and hungry now!' And just after she finished that thought the creature fell from it's ruined web with an earth shaking thud, righted itself and chased after Piper! Risking a glance over her shoulder she saw that the monster was in pursuit but limping from the fall. 'Too big for my powers to do much. Got to get to the ocean, I don't think spiders can swim!' **

**Meanwhile Kong's double date was interrupted when Christy used her pyrokenesis to set him ablaze! 'HOT! BURNING! SWIM!' He thought and dropping the twin twits headed for the ocean! Still growing Billie whined, "But I haven't had a date in weeks!" Christy rolled her eyes at this and thought 'He's a giant gorilla!' "So, nobody's perfect!" Billie replied.**

**What her sister would have said in response will never be known as the Triad interrupted when one noted, "The Charmed Ones have escaped!"**

**Not far away Phoebe was carrying the stunned Paige over her shoulder and tiring rapidly. Desperate to escape she wondered, 'Where did Odin go?' At that point she heard a voice in her head saying 'This way, we'll hide you!' Having few options Phoebe followed the voice and ducked into a small cave just seconds before her pursuers were heard outside. They failed to notice Phoebe's hiding place and moved by quickly. Then Phoebe got a look at her benefactors and another surprise!**

**Meanwhile Piper had almost reached the ocean when she fell into a large hole on the beach. The spider was almost on top of the weary witch when the ground shook like nothing she had ever felt before! The spider flinched as "GRRRRRRRR!!!" an earsplitting roar made the air itself seem to vibrate and Piper heard telepathically something say, 'I told you and your mother, no eating humans! Now get back to Kumonga before I step on you! WELL? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE???' It finished with a mental shout. 'Not it but he.' Piper realized as the young Kumonga fled and smiling thought, 'I know exactly where we are now!' Turning she thought 'I just have to convince him to help us!'**

**BMG part 6:'That gorilla's been getting on my nerves lately.' **

**Seeing two doll sized Japanese women smiling at her and glowing with a soft light Phoebe asked, "Who are you?" She heard the answer in her mind. 'We are the Cosmos.' They thought at her and turning continued, 'Follow us.' Phoebe did and they went through a tunnel which descended for a while and then rose again. About 15 minutes later they arrived in a huge underground cavern. It was lit by glowing moss on the walls. However what caught Phoebe's eye was a gigantic Moth sitting on an enormous egg! The creature looked old and battleworn and yet kind and wise at the same time. Odin was seemingly deep in thought with her. 'Yes, I sense this is a she.' Phoebe thought and heard a gentle voice in her head, 'Quite right Phoebe, now Odin why don't you heal Paige so Phoebe can rest.' Phoebe was surprised at this but less than she would have been before arriving on this island. So Paige was healed and the sisters were telling their story to Mothra.**

**She already knew about ficreal nexi and other dimensions so it didn't take as long as the sisters would have expected. Soon Mothra was telling them, 'I would gladly help you,' However the two Cosmos interrupted, 'There is no need for that! Mothra must recover from recent battles and protect her egg. You can't trust those Kumonga's not to eat everything in sight!' **

**"Yes," Odin interjected, "I was discussing the powers on this Monster Island before you arrived. If willing the ideal candidate to deal with our problem would be the kaiju king."**

**"Kaiju King?" The sisters repeated puzzled.**

**The Cosmos answered, 'He is better known as,' **

**Godzilla looked down on the tiny human who was rising from one of his footprints and thought, 'What is she doing here?'**

**Seeing her pendant now was glowing bright blue Piper thought back, 'Looking for you big boy!'**

**Surprised he thought back, 'You understand Kaiju mind speak? How? You are human!'**

**'Kaiju mind speak= Giant monster telepathy!' Piper translated and replied, 'I'm not just human, I'm a witch! Sometimes other humans have thought people like me to be monsters too!'**

**Godzilla considered this for a few seconds and then thought, 'Ok, you can stay, would you like Kong's cave? That gorilla's been getting on my nerves lately.' **

**'No thanks,' Piper replied, 'what I need is your help!' **


	3. Parts 7,8,9

A/N Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the reviews. In part 9 I try to explain one of the poorly written events of S8 namely why the Triad didn't attack the apparently frozen Charmed Ones.

**BMG part 7:'You had me at destroy evil monster.'**

**The Cosmos led Paige, Phoebe and Odin to an adjoining cavern where another kaiju was napping. Observing the 100 meter long quadruped dinosaur with a spiked carapace, tail, head and horned nose Paige thought, 'Hope it's not hungry!' The Cosmos giggled and thought, 'This is Anguirus, he dug these caverns for Mothra and her egg. He'll help you find your sister and Godzilla.' **

**'And keep the Kumonga's from even thinking about eating you!' Mothra added from the next room. And so minutes later the trio were riding on the back of Anguirus's head each holding onto a vertical spike for balance. 'We must hurry!' He thought.**

**'Why is Piper in danger?' Phoebe asked.**

**'I don't know,' He replied, 'but if those two monsters find Godzilla before we do he won't leave one for me!' At that the sisters just looked at each other and shrugged. **

**Now standing in the palm of Godzilla's hand Piper pleaded her case, 'I need you to destroy an evil giant monster! An ultimate evil power from my world will soon become that monster! She'll wipe out entire cities if she isn't stopped! We took the bitch in and she betrayed us and now wants us dead!' **

**Piper was just getting warmed up when Godzilla raised a single digit on his other hand and thought, 'You had me at destroy evil monster.' Piper sighed in relief at this and Godzilla added, 'I smelled something foul on Monster Island. Since it's not you it must be your enemies.' **

**'Actually I think I can do better than that.' Piper thought back.**

**Shortly thereafter Billie, Christy and the Triad were following Piper's trail towards the beach. The Triad lagged behind and whispered back and forth, "Billie is almost 150' tall now and Christy over 125'! How is this happening?" The first questioned.**

**"I'm afraid that not only has Billie accessing her full projection power but tapping into our magic as well!" The second replied.**

**"We knew that eventually something like this might happen but something on this world seems to favor giantism!" The third added. Then there was no more time for discussion as Billie and Christy burst onto the beach and saw a sight that filled their hearts with glee. **

**Piper apparently unconscious, was tied to a stake on the beach. Her arms were well secured behind the stake at wrists and elbows, her legs bound at knees and ankles and many ropes around her waist, below and above her breasts held her to the post. A dirty rag had been used to gag her. There were a number of natives standing in a circle around her with knives and spears. Their apparent leader, a man over 7' tall stepped forward and said, "What do you want here?"**

**Answering Christy said, "We have come for the evil witch Piper!" She indicated Piper and didn't seem to notice that her tongue had developed a fork!**

**"Why is she evil?" The man said, "We need a sacrifice but have been debating whether she is evil and can be killed or good and must be set free."**

**"She is selfish, powerful and must be destroyed for the greater good!" Christy repeated the lies she had told Billie.**

**"Who told you this?" The man asked.**

**"The Triad!" Billie chimed in.**

**"Who are the Triad?" He questioned.**

**"Powerful demons, they taught Christy!" Billie answered.**

**"How did they teach her?" He wondered.**

**"After she was kidnapped as a child" Billie said. At that point Christy gave Billie a mental 'Shh!'**

**"So," The man concluded, "your sister was kidnapped by demons who taught her the greater good would be served by attacking this woman?"**

**Billie nodded and he asked, "Didn't you forget one little thing?"**

**Billie frowned, "I don't think so. What?"**

**"Well", He replied, "DEMONS ARE EVIL YOU HALFWIT MAMMAL! YOU MAKE NO SENSE!" He yelled the last in an impossibly loud voice! **

**As the fiendish five reeled from this, Piper's bonds suddenly vanished as she dropped the illusion. "Nice work condemning yourselves bitches!" Directing her stare at Billie she asked, "Have you seen the light now or are you still swallowing everything Christy says?"**

**"She's my sister," Billie snarled, "you have to be destroyed!'**

**"Ok then, BMG" Piper replied **

**"BMG???" The sinister sisters replied in unision and then learned what that meant!**

**As Piper snapped her fingers dropping the second illusion which caused the natives and their leader to disappear. In their place stood a 50 meter tall(165') 20,000 metric ton Kaiju Killing machine! Smiling Piper said, "Billie Meet Godzilla!"**

**BMG part 8:'Great another Ultraman wannabee!' **

**"ROAAAAAAAAAR!!!" Godzilla gave a battlecry so fearsome that the Triad were flattened by a sonic boom and both of the sinister sisters flinched holding their ears! So before they could recover Godzilla was in their midst! Sticking out his massive arms he caught Billie across the chest and Christy at the neck with a brutal horsecollar tackle! Seeing this from behind a boulder Piper thought, 'Not a bad start, go Godzilla, kill the bitches!' **

**For his part Godzilla thought, 'You've caused a lot of pain for my new little friend. Let's see how you like this!'With that he kicked Christy in the ribs and sent her flying hundreds of yards down the beach! **

**As Godzilla moved in for another assault Christy held her side, felt multiple broken ribs and thought, 'Our combined power is healing my wounds but I need some time to recover or this stupid monster will kill me!' With that she summoned all of her pyrokenesis and bathed Godzilla in the most intense fire she had ever conjured! **

**When it subsided the kaiju king was still coming and thought, 'You thought that would stop me? And I'm the stupid one?' WHAM! He slapped Christy with a open hand, sending her flying and breaking her jaw!**

**"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Billie screamed causing Godzilla to turn and face her. Having finally recovered from the shock her triumph turning to ashes she raced to her sister's aid. She ran up and started one of her leaps over Godzilla who thought, 'Great another Ultraman wannabee!'**

**BMG part 9:"we'll be next!"**

**As he turned Godzilla was struck by a series of blows from Billie. Shrugging them off he retaliated with a crushing right jab! WHAM! Billie staggered back blood spurting from her mouth and then tried something Godzilla didn't understand. She kicked him between the legs. Slapping Billie back with his other hand he thought to Piper, 'What was that all about?'**

**Piper responded, 'The retarded bimbo doesn't realize that you don't have external genatalia!'**

**'External what?" He thought back.**

**'Reproductive or sex organs big guy!' Piper explained.**

**'Oh, that sounds like it might hurt. However we Kaiju have them safely inside our hides.' Godzilla responded puzzled, 'How didn't she notice that?'**

**'How didn't she realize that demons don't reveal the greater good?' Piper answered with a shrug. **

**'She's dumber than Kong,'Godzilla thought**

**'A lot dumber!' Piper added Then Godzilla shook his head and turned back towards the towering twin twits. **

**Gathering her strength Billie's horns glowed with the black lightning and she fired it at her seemingly unstoppable foe. Godzilla withstood the first bolt and then met her lightning with his famed radioactive death breath! Blue flame met the black lightning and fought for dominance! However as she directed her power at the King of the Monsters Billie looked into his eyes and flinched! KABLOOM!!! The lapse in her concentration ended the energy duel with Billie going down again with her torso burning! **

**"We have to do something, if that monster finishes the Jenkins, we'll be next!" Triad #2 said.**

**"Let's Temporal Stop it!" Triad #3 suggested.**

**"But you cannot affect anyone who has been Temporal Stopped!" Triad #1 objected, "Otherwise I would have killed the Charmed Ones when I had them stopped and talking to Christy after they vanquished you two!"**

**"Still it would give Billie and Christy a chance to recover." Triad #3 said**

**"And then counterattack!" Triad #2 added.**

**"Allright we'll do it!" Triad #1 agreed. And so he tried to Temporal Stop Godzilla but only slowed him down by about 25%! Seeing this the other two joined in the effort and the kaiju king slowed further. At only 25% of normal speed he looked like a slow motion replay. This gave the Jenkins sisters a chance to regenerate their wounds and catch their breath. However this did not go unnoticed.**

**BOOM! "Stop!" Piper said as she blasted Triad #2, "cheating" BOOM! she continued as she attacked Triad #1, BOOM! "you SOBs!" Piper concluded as she decked Triad #3 with a third blast! Having snuck up on the Triad while they concentrated on slowing Godzilla, Piper thought, 'I can't vanquish these arch demons by myself but if I keep blasting them one after another maybe I can hold them off long enough for help to arrive!' With that she continued tagging two of the Triad a second time. **

**However before she could get the third one again she was thrown through the air by a fireball exploding at her feet! as the Triad closed in the kill #3 noticed that, 'Our help has enabled the Jenkins to gain the advantage, the monster is getting blasted with such fire and lightning I can barely see it!' "We must finish this quickly," #1 said, "if we were to be killed with some of our powers drained we might not be able to reincarnate!"**

**And so the trio all formed fireballs to hurl at Piper as she tried to rise to her knees and ...**


	4. Parts 10,11,12

**BMG part 10:'what's that shadow?'**

**WHAM!!! A small boulder slammed into the Triad from behind scattering them like bowling pins! Having orbed it just in time from over a mile away, Paige followed that by grabbing Phoebe's hand and orbing the two of them from Anguirus's head to Piper's side. With his passengers gone Anguirus's charged to Godzilla's aid!**

**Not that he really needed it now that the Triad was no longer making him move in slow motion. 'Cowardly cheating scum, now I'm angry!!!' He thought and ignoring the pain of many shallow lightning burns taken while slowed, he struck back with a vengeance! His breath struck Billie full in the face causing her to scream in agony! "AAAAAAAAAHHH! MY EYES!" She howled as her face burned under the kaiju kings assault! Her dark powers began to heal her wounds but Godzilla closed the distance rapidly!**

**Trying to hold the Triad at bay Paige noticed this and with a word "YOU!" orbed Triad #1. He reappeared further down the beach thinking, 'Stupid witch I will just shimmer back and what's that shadow?' SQUISH! Godzilla stepped on him just as Paige had planned! Their collective power was weakened by the death of #1 and so things got worse for the demons from there. Piper hit #2 with a trio of blasts killing him while her sisters used a combination of blows and orbed objects to keep #3 on the ground. Piper then finished him with a pair of blasts!**

**Meanwhile Anguirus engaged Christy in close combat slamming his spiked tail into her left knee shattering it! He followed that by doing the same to her right knee sending her screaming to the ground! Noticing that Godzilla had gotten his hands on Billie and was now slamming her head into the side of a volcano over and over again Anguirus thought, 'Ready to finish these two off?' 'What do you have in mind?' Godzilla thought in reply. When he heard Anguirus's response Godzilla's amusement was such that Piper felt it far down the beach.**

**So the sisters were watching as Godzilla grabbed Billie, ran over to Christy and slammed Billie on top of her! WHAMMM!!! The impact was enough to throw the Halliwells into the air despite being about a mile from the point of impact! Following that Anguirus ran up and leaped at Godzilla. The king of the monsters caught his friend in mid air and slammed him back down onto Billie! The force of this drove the dozens of spikes on Anguirus's back through Billie, through Christy and into the ground, impaling both bitches many times over! **

**Billie felt pain like she had never imagined possible but the worst part was Christy thinking, 'Billie, so much pain, so cold...' as the scheming demon loving bitch finally got her long overdue trip to hell! **

**"YES!!!" Piper and Paige yelled and Godzilla began pulling his friend from the ground.**

**Unfortunately Christy's death led to the release of the power that Billie had given her and the brainless one reabsorbed that power! So even as Piper and Paige cheered Christy's demise Billie regenerated then grew larger and with a surge of telekenesis flung Anguirus from her and out to sea! "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The now 60 meter tall Billie screamed. However due to her slighter build she was about equal to Godzilla in mass and he was far from impressed. As a matter of fact Piper sensed something much like amusement coming from him. As Billie tried to decide who to try and kill first Piper heard Godzilla think, 'She's too stupid to understand normal kaiju taunts, I wonder what a human would say to her?'**

**Piper thought, 'Hey Godzilla try this!'**

**So when Billie gathering her courage said to Godzilla yet again "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He responded as Piper had suggested.**

**Concentrating he beamed his thought directly into her mind. She still had enough witch in her to pick up his response which was, 'BRING IT BITCH, WHO'S YOUR DADDY!!!' **

**She was shocked for a second by both the thought and the sheer force of Godzilla's will hammering into her puny mind! Then enraged she charged him screaming like a banshee!**

**BMG part 11:'Now neither does Billie!'**

**Once again Billie began one of her backflips to attack Godzilla from behind. However he was expecting this and fired his radioactive breath catching her on the way up! He hit her first in the abdomen but as her leap continued the deadly beam went right down her body finishing between her legs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Billie screamed in agony as she crashed face first into the ground behind Godzilla .**

**As he turned Godzilla thought to Piper, 'What was that about? I've gotten her with longer blasts.'**

**'You caught her in the groin that time. Remember what I told you about external genatalia?' Piper explained.**

**'Right we kaiju don't have them.' He replied.**

**'Now neither does Billie!' Piper replied.**

**As he picked the whimpering Billie up, Godzilla remembered what Piper had told him earlier and thought, 'You've got a mean streak in you Piper.' Lifting Billie overhead he continued thinking at Piper, ' I like that!' Then with a single savage motion he slammed Billie's back across his knee, breaking it and snapping her spine!**

**The Charmed Ones all gasped in shock at this and Godzilla thought, 'Stupid monster, I was beating both of you myself until your little friends cheated. You really thought you could beat me in single combat with your combined powers?' Billie could only moan at that and hope that her wounds would heal more rapidly. 'Now I am going to take you apart piece by piece!' Godzilla thought and turning her over grabbed Billie by the horns! Exerting his unimaginable strength he ripped out first one and then the other of her horns! And Billie began to shrink rapidly! **

**"Maybe we should tell Godzilla to stop," Phoebe said and continued, "afterall once she's back to normal size we should be able to handle her." Both of her sisters gave Phoebe hard looks at that but before they could respond the decision was taken out of their hands. **

**Billie realized her wounds had healed as she shrunk to normal size and thought, 'Damned Halliwells, I'll avenge Christy yet and,' then she noticed a shadow descending on her and said, "What's NOOOOO!!!!" SQUISH!! Godzilla's foot ended any thought of debate and more importantly Billie's life! With a contented sight he thought, 'Take that Bambi!'**

**'Actually her name was Billie.' Piper thought.**

**'Whatever, it was fun anyway!' He responded.**

**"Did he have to kill her?" Phoebe started to object but was interrupted,**

**'Fi, Fi shutup already!' Godzilla thought at her.**

**'But my name is' She began but was cut off again**

**'It's Fi Fi if I say so!' He responded and continued, 'I finished her off for 3 reasons.'**

**Paige mused, 'Three reasons sounds cool!'**

**'First killing her makes Piper, her mate and younglings safe from her. Without needing any help from you!' Godzilla began.**

**As her sisters looked at her in amazement Piper said, "Looks like he got a lot more from our telepathic exchanges than I thought. I now know things about him, his friends and foes that he never consciously told me. I guess we must have both gotten a lot of subconscious info."**

**'Second Anguirus has caught a small ebirah is bringing it in for lunch and I'm really hungry!' Godzilla continued as his friend appeared with a 100' long crab like monster. 'Umm ebirah!' The sisters could almost hear the kaiju king salivating.**

**'What was the third reason?' Phoebe timidly asked.**

**'Because I felt like it!' Godzilla responded as he and Anguirus started munching on the giant crab. 'Is there a problem with that Fi, Fi?'**

**'No! No problem at all!' Phoebe thought in response as she crossed her fingers behind her back.**

**Then the Angel of Destiny appears with Leo in tow. He and Piper rush together, hug, she cries and then they start kissing. **

**Godzilla takes a moment from his lunch and revealing some more of what he got from Piper's subconscious thinks, 'Now that you have your mate back, you must be in heat.'**

**Piper turns beet red at this but before she can respond, Godzilla concludes, 'You can use my cave!'**

**BMG part 12:"Hey, I'll take them over the leprechauns anyday!"**

**'So where did you get that idea about Piper?' Paige asked.**

**'Simple,' Godzilla responded, and pointed at Phoebe 'Fi Fi is her sibling right?' Paige confirms this and he continues, 'So since she is almost constantly in heat and Piper her sibling, then Piper must be as well.'**

**"I'm going to kill Piper!" Phoebe muttered.**

**'WHAT WAS THAT?' Godzilla roared in Phoebe's mind having picked up the gist of her thoughts. 'What are you going to do to my little friend?' He continued with a dangerous tone to his thoughts.**

**'She's going to thrill Piper by doing exactly what she says for the next month!' Paige interjected and elbowing Phoebe in the ribs continued, 'Right Fi Fi?'**

**'Right Paige, that's exactly it!' Phoebe thought as she realized Godzilla might not understand her earlier thought was only a figure of speech. **

**Sometime later as the sisters, Leo and Odin prepared to depart Phoebe said "Piper I can't believe you think I'm that sex crazed."**

**Smirking with her arm around Leo Piper replied, "Phoebe, I've heard about what goes on in your office, especially when you were with Jason." Phoebe was shocked into silence by that and just stood there with a stunned look on her face. **

**Odin had just finished another conference with Mothra and reported "I've arranged for beacons both here in Mothra's cave and in your attic. That way it will be easy if you ever need to come here again."**

**'If you have anymore monster problems just let me know.' Godzilla thought and added, 'It was good exercise.'**

**'Thanks Godzilla' Piper thought back and added, 'is there anything we can do to repay you before we go?'**

**'Not unless you can get us some different stuff to eat.' He replied, 'Whales, dolphin and the occasional ebirah is all we've got.'**

**Smiling brilliantly Piper turned to Odin and asked "I wonder if a certain other fictional world is on this side of the ficreal nexus?" Odin replied in the affirmative and soon a spell was cast.**

**Outside the city of Gondor the Rohirrim had just routed the Orc army with it's great charge. However now they faced the onslaught of the Haradrim riding their 50' tall mumakils. They prepared to sell their lives dearly when the air shimmered and split! In shock and horror they saw creatures even larger than the mumakil come through. Their horror turned to amazement when they saw what the new creatures did! Godzilla began grabbing the mumakils, shaking the haradrim riders off and then tossing the mumakils through the magic portal! Anguirus, Rodan and others from Monster island join in and soon the entire force is carried off! The Witch King looked on helplessly and thought, 'Giant monsters from another dimension rustled my mumakil! Yeah that will really go over well with the dark lord.'**

**Later on Monster Island Godzilla and friends are munching on the mumakil and bidding the sisters and company farewell. 'With the other spells we cast you'll have giant shrimp and clams in a month or two.' Piper thought to Godzilla.**

**'Great!' He replied, 'Feel free to visit anytime, bring the younglings if you want!'**

**'This is so good,' Anguirus added as he stripped the meat from a mumakil breast, 'you should make her an honorary kaiju or something.'**

**Piper started to object but Godzilla thought, 'Better than that, I proclaim her, Piper, Princess of Monster Island and my honorary sibling. I would make you queen but Mothra might complain.' He added.**

**'Well I always wondered what it would be like to have a big brother, now I have a really really big brother!' Piper thought.**

**And with that the Halliwells departed back to their home dimension."So now you are buddy buddy with giant monsters." Paige said on the way back.**

**"Hey, I'll take them over the leprechauns anyday!" Piper replied.**

**Several months later Piper, Leo and the kids went on vacation. As the boys played on the beach Leo lay besides Piper on a towel and said, "Nice private beach."**

**Snuggling up to him Piper heard Godzilla's snoring in the distance and said, "Where no demons will ever bother us."**

**THE END**


End file.
